J'ai senti un esprit
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Masako le voit, lui qui est poursuivi par les esprits. Et un jour... One shot  et non pas ficclet , un fond de wata x domé


**Titre de la fanfic :** J'ai senti un esprit

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Ghost Hunt appartient à …. Et le manga de XXXHolic aux Clamp.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, ficclet

**Couple :** Un fond de Wata x Domé.

**Note :** Herm, c'est pas si génial que ça, je m'en excuse. De plus, je crains que Masako soit un peu OOC. Encore désolé. *courbette*

Masako les voyait. Ces esprits qui suivaient cette personne. Mais elle n'était pas exorciste, contrairement à Bô-san, à John ou à Ayako. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un médium, certes hyper connue, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ce jeune homme avait l'air de vraiment attirer les fantômes qui le suivait, et pire encore, de ne pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser. En plus, ils étaient maléfiques. En fait, elle n'aurait pas bougé, si elle avait encore aperçu ce garçon comme tous les jours au même endroit, seulement, un jour, il n'apparut plus, et Masako eut beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, les semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne réapparaisse

Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il été mangé par un esprit ? Peut-être était-il vraiment en danger de mort ? Ce pourquoi, elle décida d'être elle-même la cliente de la Psychic Shibuya Research.

- Comment, tu veux qu'on se débarrasse d'esprits qui tourmente un jeune homme parce que celui-ci à disparu subitement ? demanda Mai interrogée

- Oui, ils le suivent partout et j'ai peur que cela se soit transformé en catastrophe, fit Masako avec un air inquiété.

Après tout, même si Masako était un peu arrogante, elle restait quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour les autres…Surtout quand cela concernait les esprits. Ainsi, Naru-chan décida qu'il s'occuperait quand même de ce travail. Sans plus d'explication, il décida que John et Bô-san iraient trouver le jeune garçon en question avec la jeune fille au kimono.

Les voilà parti. Maintenant, comment trouver quelqu'un qui a disparu, et dont la seule indication pour le retrouver…Est que les esprits qui le suivent sont vraiment mauvais.

Mais ils se mirent tout de même en route, sous les indication de la médium. Bien sûr, Houshou n'y croyait pas vraiment et John s'adonnait à admirer un peu le paysage qui changeait de l'Australie. Et les minutes passaient. Ils marchaient toujours, au point que le moine cru un instant qu'ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond. Masako était inquiète.

- A mon avis les esprits l'on vraiment mangé. Retournons vers les autres, il commence à faire nuit. Finit par dire Bô-san

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il vit encore. Dit alors Masako

- Mais nous ne le trouvons toujours pas… fit remarquer John.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un garçon à lunettes, qui était bien sûr Watanuki, passa en face d'eux avec un Doméki qui réclamait une enième fois son bentô avec tout ce qu'il devait y avoir dedans :

- Mais je te répète que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Déjà avecYukô-san qui me demande un nombre in considérable de choses….. reprocha le médium à l'exorciste.

- Je m'en fous, j'ai faim. Répondit Shizuka sur un ton impassible.

- Raaaaaaaah tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi-même !

Masako eut un sursaut en apercevant les deux garçons, elle courut vers l'un alors que le moine et le prêtre se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, et fit une courbette.

- Excusez-moi du dérangement, mais… Vous n'étiez pas poursuivi par des esprits, il y a quelques semaines ?

- ….Co…Comment le savez vous ? fit Watanuki étonné.

Doméki ne parlait pas, tout ce qui l'importait c'était son bentô après tout.

- Ils ne sont plus là aujourd'hui…. Remarqua Masako.

Puis, la médium se retourna vers l'archer, et le fixa longuement.

- Qui y a-t-il Masako-san ? demanda John qui l'avait rejoint.

- Rien…Rien…. Je suis heureuse pour vous, fit Masako en une courbette à Watanuki

- Ah…Euh…Merci ? Remercia le jeune garçon en rendant sa courbette à la jeune fille, tout en rougissant et en se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille au kimono repartit avec le blond et le brun, après s'être excusée à nouveau d'avoir embêté les deux lycéens en pleine conversation. Elle eut un petit sourire. Masako avait bien vu que les deux se disputaient quand elle les avait aperçus. Seulement, elle était sûre d'une chose : malgré leur dispute, ces deux là allaient bien ensemble, vu que Doméki semblait être celui qui empêchait Watanuki d'avoir des esprits qui lui couraient toujours après. Mais peut-être que le garçon à lunettes n'avait-il pas vu cette qualité chez l'autre ? Quel dommage… Peut-être que cela leur permettraient de mieux s'entendre, s'il découvrait que celui qui lui permettait de ne pas être manger par les esprits n'étaient autre que celui qui lui demandait 300 fois par jour un bentô…

Fin


End file.
